


Ascension

by Mordraugsereg



Category: teen wolf - ambiguous fandom
Genre: I didn't have any fandom in mind until after I wrote it and saw Stiles and Derek in it, Wingfic, could be any fandom, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordraugsereg/pseuds/Mordraugsereg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if I should make this less ambiguous in all aspects of this piece or if I like it being this mysterious.  All I know is I had a dream that went something similar to this and I couldn't get it out of my head.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote>





	Ascension

It started off as a dull throb in his upper back. Nothing to really be worried about. It was so minute that it was easily ignored. A twinge every now and again would remind him of the pulsing discomfort.

To his recollection this had been going on for near a month without any change that he could feel. He went on with his life, never giving the small twinges a thought or mentioning to anyone. Why should he? It was probably just a muscle strain.

He got so used to them that the morning he woke with a piercing ache radiating down his back he didn’t know what to think of it. Not until the blinding pain passed did he realize that the worst of the pain was centered on his upper back.

The pain came in waves after that. Two weeks passed between the first two. The next three came within a week of each other. And yet he still didn’t mention this to anyone. As the weeks dragged on, the pain slowly started sapping the energy from him. He was pale, even to his own eyes. Dark circles shadowed his usually bright gaze. If he wasn’t at school, doing homework, or studying, he was usually passed out. With all the sleep he was getting, the boy thought that he should have more energy than when he went to bed. But it never seemed to let up.

People were starting to notice the change in behavior as well. The boy’s father was treating him like the finest of glass. At every loud noise or harsh stumble he would flinch in his child’s direction. He never questioned the boy though. It brought back too much pain to see his only son wasting away like his wife had.

Friends were stopping by, picking him up for school and dropping him off. They weren’t afraid to ask questions. Asking what was wrong, begging to take their friend to the hospital. Each question was deflected as much as possible. Ignored entirely on days when there was no energy to spare.

It wasn’t until he was bedridden, stuck at home all day to fight off the pain every few hours, that the boy finally noticed the the physical changes. He had been in the bathroom, a hot shower dulling the pain, when a fresh wave hit sooner than expected. He had stumbled into the sink corner, reaching out to catch his fall when his eyes saw the odd markings in the mirror. Long, gray shadows that stretched down the length of his back. A web of darker lines, almost like veins but more organized, spread throughout the mottled gray.

The more he watched, the more the markings became defined. It wasn’t until he felt the swell of pain gathering in his back that he stumbled to his room. There had been enough reading material that had passed through his hands that he finally understood what was happening. This didn’t mean he understood why it was happening or how, but he finally had answers to some questions.

Late in the evening, once the boy’s father was back at work and his friends had returned home, did the last, yet worst, of the pain hit. Building since his revelation in the bathroom, it crashed over him sending him sprawling across his floor as he made his way from his desk to his bed. He writhed in agony as the blazing fire lashed down his back in dual streaks. Each one slithered from his shoulders to his hips ripping agonized screams from him. He thrashed against the pain, kicking the computer chair over and knocking his hands against the legs of his bed before curling in on himself. He could feel the markings push through his skin. The sharp sting of each little piece adding to the already agonizing pain of having his back split open to allow the larger parts of his new anatomy to form. Structures that lifted up through the bloody slits in his back, pushing through the skin where needed.

The boy was distantly aware of the blood flowing over his sides, down his back. Sticking to everything and making it harder for the intricate designs to lift off his skin and join with the rest. The blood weighed everything down and made it hard for him to breath through the twisting pain.

He lay there, curled into a ball, on his shins and forearms for a long time. His throat felt rubbed raw and there was a lightness in his head that belied the pounding at his temples. He lay there, afraid to stand and recognize the truth of what just happened. Terrified to see the culmination of what had been growing over the last few months. He lay there until the tell tale sound of someone climbing on his roof had him trying to shift around. Another scream ripped through him, a wave of muscle cramps locking him in place on the floor. Someone was by his side, hands skimming over his arms and neck. Hands that left a numbness in their wake that made it easier for him to eventually uncurl. Hands that stayed away from his back.

After the pain was all but gone, the cramps a distant thought, did the boy finally manage to get his feet under him. With an arm slung over a strong shoulder, they stumbled their way back to the bathroom down the hall. He was deposited in front of the sink, hands now braced against the counter. He could feel the others eyes on him, surveying his back and taking everything in.

A hand under his chin, lifting his face to view the stranger looking back at him, forced him to take in the changes. A stranger with his face, his body, but with the curved edges of bloody grey wings visible over each of his shoulders stood in his place. Wings that hadn’t been there that morning when he had taken a shower, quivered against his back.

Dropping his head, looking anywhere but at the shaking wings, he explained what had been happening. How he had somehow become a guardian. How the process usually took months of preparation and training to accomplish. How one had to be monitored through the process to counteract the power drainage. It was something that didn’t just happen and usually didn’t turn out well. It was a high risk transformation when all the safety measures were met.

As he spoke he could hear the water being turned on, could feel the shift in the air current has the other occupant of the bathroom moved around. He was startled when a wet, warm washcloth brushed against the wings. They squeezed even tighter into his back, the movement sending a wave of unease across his skin as he felt the new muscles move for the first time. He shuddered against the feel again when he purposefully spread the wings out to the sides, realizing that this was something he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should make this less ambiguous in all aspects of this piece or if I like it being this mysterious. All I know is I had a dream that went something similar to this and I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
